


Enticing

by VampireSerana



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anyways, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, hickeys and shit idk, i call this one inigo gets his ass wrecked in th e dancer outfit, thank you fe heroes for fulfilling my dreams of sexy dancer inigo???, this fic is a ride theres probably more im forgetting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: Inigo shows Gerome the new outfit he got for dancing, and Gerome shows him what he thinks of it.





	Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> *record scratch* *freeze frame*
> 
> Yup Thats me getting fucked in the ass
> 
> Wondering how i got here? Well you see i love my boyfriend.
> 
> Thats it fuck off

 

Inigo certainly expected some sort of reaction when he revealed his new dancing outfit to Gerome. 

 

Personally, he thought the outfit was a little ridiculous, but it still made him look good. The midriff showed off his lithe, yet muscular, stomach, which he considered a little embarrassing, being exposed publicly like that. He also thought the ribbons attached to the arm pieces were a cute touch. He could make this work. 

 

Excitedly, he made his way over to Gerome’s tent. Well, it was basically his tent as well, with how often he stayed there. It was late, so the majority of the army was already in their own tents, resting. Inigo silently thanked the gods for this, as he would  _ not  _ want to explain this outfit to anyone else. If Owain or Brady saw him, he was fucked. 

 

Little did he know how fucked he actually was, literally. 

 

When he entered Gerome’s tent, Gerome’s back was turned away from him, working on polishing his war axe. Inigo gave him a cheery greeting, before sauntering over to where Gerome was seated. He draped his arms over Gerome’s stiff shoulders, letting the ribbons on his arms fall over Gerome’s chest. “Hey,” He purred in Gerome’s ear. “I got something to show yooouuu.” He dragged out the last word, stifling a giggle when he heard Gerome huff in annoyance. 

 

“What is it?” He asked gruffly, still not looking up from the weapon in his hands. 

 

Inigo gently moved his smaller hands over Gerome’s making him put the axe down on the table. The last thing he wanted was to get his new outfit ruined. 

 

Gerome spotted the arm pieces Inigo was adorning, which apparently caught his attention as his eyes widened. For once, he wasn’t wearing that stupid mask. 

 

Inigo moved gracefully to stand in front of Gerome, letting him get a good view of his new attire.

 

“What do you think?” He asked, doing a quick twirl and bowing. He lifted his head up to throw a quick wink in the other man’s direction, flashing a cheeky grin along with it. 

 

Gerome stared at him momentarily, mouth open and eyes wide. 

 

Inigo laughed nervously. “I know it’s a little much, but I thought that if I was to be more serious about dancing I should have a prop-” He was cut off when Gerome stood up abrupting, grabbing Inigo’s shoulders forcefully and practically throwing him onto the small cot in the corner of the tent. 

 

“Owch! Gods, Gerome, these beds aren’t the most-”

 

He was, once again, cut off by Gerome climbing on top of him, straddling his waist and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Their teeth clanked together harshly from the sheer force of Gerome smashing their mouths together. 

 

Inigo made a sound of surprise, but he definitely wasn’t objecting. He loved it when Gerome initiated anything, so he wasn’t going to ruin it by commenting. Instead, he allowed himself to be absorbed into the kiss, the feeling of Gerome’s rough lips on his soft ones. He felt Gerome shift his weight so he was positioned right over Inigo’s crotch. The metal charms dangling from Inigo’s waist clanking together as Gerome adjusted himself. 

 

After a few more moments, Gerome pulled away from him for air, a string of saliva connecting their wet and kiss bruised lips. Both men breathed heavily, trying to make up for the lack of oxygen. 

 

“You look good.” Gerome said suddenly after staring at Inigo for an awkward amount of time. 

 

Inigo smiled sheepishly, moving the bury his face in Gerome’s neck. Even with his cocky attitude, any compliment from Gerome made him weak in the knees and warm inside. 

 

“Sooo… you like the outfit?” Inigo asked, leaving feather light kisses on Gerome’s neck. 

 

Instead of answering, Gerome sat up on his knees, hovering over Inigo in order to lay him down. He took Inigo’s arm in his hand, toying with the cloth ribbon attached to it. His other hand moved to Inigo’s cheeks, staring into Inigo’s half lidded eyes. He inhaled deeply through his nose before placing a surprisingly chaste kiss on his lips. Inigo could feel like restraining himself.

 

“You are stunning, my love.” He whispered against Inigo’s lips, running cold fingers from his cheek,  down his arm, over to his other hand. 

 

Gently, Gerome guided Inigo’s arms until they were above his head, using the ribbons as makeshift ropes to tie his arms into place. Gerome was careful not to tie them to tightly, as not to ruin the new outfit. He was pretty sure Inigo would kill him if he did. 

 

“Is this okay?” His voice was barely above a whisper at this point, trembling by the willpower he was using to prevent himself from tearing the ridiculous outfit off of him and claiming his ass. 

 

Inigo looked up at his bound arms, giving them an experimental tug before turning his gaze back to his lover. He nodded in confirmation, before leaning his body up so his mouth was right beside Gerome’s ear. 

 

“Darling, I want you to ravish me.”

 

Gerome didn’t have to think twice. 

 

He practically ripped the outfit off - he didn’t, thank the gods -as he pulled Inigo in for another searing kiss. He forced his tongue into Inigo’s mouth. He could taste the sweet tea the dancer ha drank earlier still lingering on his tongue. Inigo moaned lowly into Gerome’s mouth, wrapping his lithe legs around his torso in an attempt to trap him against his body. He could feel their hardened dicks press against each other through the fabric left on him. Gerome growled, breaking the kiss before tugging roughly at the light pink locks to get access to his neck. 

 

He bit and sucked harshly on the skin just beneath his jawline, electing a whiny moan from the boy underneath him. 

 

“D-Darling … don’t make them so high up…” He complained in a raspy voice, trying to pull his neck away. Good thing he tied him up. 

 

Gerome ignored his bitching, and made his way down his chest, briefly taking each nipple in his mouth before moving down to his stomach, his waist, before finally reaching the object of his desires. 

 

Inigo’s dick was straining against his smallclothes, tip already beginning the form a wet spot on the front of it. Gerome traced the outline with a finger, causing a loud, needy whine come out of the tied up man. 

 

“P-Please..” He was already begging. Gods this was going to be fun. 

 

Gerome decided to go easy on him for this beginning bit, leaning down and tracing the head of his cock through the layer of cloth. Inigo immediately thrusted up, loud moans spilling from his lips. Even through a layer of clothes, Gerome’s mouth felt so  _ fucking good.  _ Moving his mouth away from his straining dick, he decided to be a little shit and tease Inigo more by moving his kisses down to Inigos soft thighs. He bit down harshly, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down the pale skin. 

 

“Ouch?! What the fuck, Gerome?” Inigo complained, but he couldn’t deny the spike of arousal that shot up his spine that came from the pain. 

 

Gerome rolled his eyes, deciding that he finally wanted to taste the real thing. 

 

Making haste, he actually did rip the smallclothes off of the other man, not like he doesn’t have other pair, and took a good half of Inigo’s dick in his mouth without warning. 

 

Inigo arched his back, the surprise of the warmth surrounding his dick taking him off guard. He was tugging on his restraints, he wanted to pull at Gerome’s hair, push dick deeper into Gerome’s hot mouth, come down Gerome’s throat. 

 

Gerome held his hips down, forcing Inigo to be still as he took his dick deeper down his throat, running his tongue along the shaft as he did. He bobbed his head up and down, circling the pink head with his tongue before taking it down his throat again. He could feel Inigo’s hips trembling, still trying to push deeper into this mouth. This boy had no self control at all. 

 

Gerome let Inigo’s dick fall out of his mouth next time he bobbed his head up. “Next time,” he began as he kissed up his shaft. “I’m going to have to immobilize you.” He gave Inigo a serious look, before returning to having his dick shoved halfway down his throat.

 

Inigo shivered, half from the feeling of Gerome taking his dick in his mouth again and the other half in anticipation as to what other ideas Gerome had in store for “next time”. 

 

As Gerome continued massaging Inigo’s dick with his tongue, Inigo started to feel his orgasm build. The pits of his stomach twisted, and he felt like his groin was on fire. He whimpered, once again tugging at the restraints keeping his arms bound above his head. They weren’t very strong, despite the tight knots Gerome had tied. If Inigo tried hard enough, he could probably rip them and shove Gerome’s head down his shaft like he so desperately wanted to. 

 

However, the feeling of being completely at Gerome’s mercy made him more excited. He loved the thrill of giving up control, he loved being taken care of and having his destiny in someone else’s hands. As long as it was Gerome who was in charge. 

 

Gerome took his dick deeper into his mouth, swallowing almost all of Inigo’s dick in his mouth. One of his hands moved to rub and play with Inigo’s balls. Gerome let out a deep, throaty groan, the vibrations making Inigo arch his back and release a winded gasp. It felt fucking amazing, Inigo couldn’t think about anything other than gerome and the feeling of his dick being completely buried in the hot wetness of his mouth. 

 

“A-ah...Gerome … please, I’m so, I’m so fucking close, Gerome, baby, please, just a little more…” He started whining. He always started whining and begging when he was close to cumming. Gerome fucking loved it. 

 

Inigo’s hips thrusted more frantically, he was babbling nonsense and moaning like a whore, encouraging Gerome to suck on him harder. 

 

Inigo suddenly came without warning, right into Gerome’s mouth. Some of his cum made it’s way down Gerome’s throat, the rest sitting on the flat of Geromes tongue. 

 

Without really thinking, Gerome immediately moved up to Inigo’s mouth, grabbing his chin and pulling him in for an open mouthed kiss. He deliberately pushed some of Inigo’s own cum into his mouth, making him taste himself. 

 

Inigo let out a surprised groan at the feeling - and the taste. It wasn’t… the worst. In fact it was...kinda hot. Just another way the other man was asserting dominance. I mean, he’s swallowed Gerome’s cum before, this was basically the same thing. 

 

Inigo forced himself to swallow his own cum, Gerome’s tongue still basically shoved down his throat at the same time. He could feel his dick was still half hard, twitching with interest at whatever Gerome had planned next. 

 

Gerome released Inigo’s mouth, leaning back and eyeing him up and down. He looked pretty fucking hot. Completely naked except for the arm pieces still attached, ribbons keeping him bound. His half hard dick lay against his stomach, twitching. His soft, baby pink hair was tousled and messy, bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat. His neck was covering in forming hickeys, deep red and purple blossoming across the pale skin. His chest was heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. He would occasionally shudder, involuntarily little whines escaping his throat. 

 

Leaning down again, Gerome pressed his front against his. “You look so fucking hot, babe.” He practically growled, rubbing his clothed dick against Inigo’s thighs. Inigo squeezed his eyes shut, more whines escaping, encouraging Gerome to keep talking. “Gods. I just want to fucking destroy you. I want you in every way, I wanna make you feel so damn good.” Inigo was starting to thrust up again, attempting to get friction on his now fully erect cock. 

 

Gerome let out a throaty chuckle, if Inigo didn’t know him any better he would have thought it was a growl of some sort. “Fucking look at you, you’re rubbing up against me like a bitch in heat.” Gerome moved his hand to Inigo’s dick, giving it a good squeeze for emphasis as the dancer let out a surprised gasp. “You just came, and you’re already this hard? Such a little slut you are, aren’t you? You wanted this when you came strolling into my tent dressed so indecently, didn’t you? You  _ like  _ being exposed for others to see you in such an embarrassing attire, right?” Gerome suddenly moved away from Inigo, causing him to cry out in frustration. “Stay still.” He demanded, moving to grab something from the chest at the end of the cot. “I’ll reward you for your patience, just give me a minute, okay?” His voice was much more gentle when he said this, hoping that it would make Inigo obey him quicker. 

 

Inigo immediately stilled, well, as best as he could. Dirty talk always got him rock hard, and Gerome knew that, fucking bastard. He once again felt nervous anticipation for whatever Gerome had in store for him. 

 

His eyes widened when Gerome came back with some...thing. It was definitely something. 

 

In his hand, Gerome held a small device, about the size and shape of an egg, with a little flap on either side. It was covered in what Inigo could only guess were magical runes, he had seen somewhat similar ones in one of Laurent’s tomes once. The runes had a faint blue glow to them, light reflecting onto Gerome’s skin. 

 

“What...is that?” Inigo asked uncertainly, not sure if he even wanted to know. 

 

“This is a, ah,  _ toy  _ I picked up from that red haired merchant.” Gerome explained, looking away with a slightly blush on his face. “You know, the one with all the siblings?” 

 

Inigo couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re  _ blushing _ ? Over buying a sex toy? While you have me tied up and just finished sucking my dick?” 

 

Gerome huffed, returning to his position above Inigo. “It’s different.” He began to explain. “Plus, this isn’t a normal sex toy. It’s magic.” He said bluntly. 

 

Inigo let out another laugh. “A...magical… sex toy…oh gods, Gerome. I’m losing it over here.” He said between erratic giggles, half of which were nervous to what Gerome’s “magic sex toy” had in store for him.

 

“Yes.” Gerome said plainly, positioning the toy over the tip of Inigo’s dick, causing the other man to hiss. He gently placed the flaps over each side of his penis, securing the toy into place. “Now shut up, you’re killing the mood.”

 

“I’m not having any magically induced orgasms yet.” Inigo joked, ignoring Gerome and acting much too cocky for someone in his current position. But Inigo wasn’t known for his intelligence. 

 

“Patience.” Gerome said, focusing on a small sheet that came with the toy. “I need to say this correctly…” He squinted as he read the words aloud. Inigo didn’t know what the hell he was saying, and he doubted Gerome did either. He was kind of scared as to what would happen if Gerome said the incantation wrong, neither of them were very magically inclined.

 

He was about to voice his concerns about if Gerome messed up and they needed help from a mage, how the hell would they even begin to describe it let alone live it down, before powerful vibrations being sent straight down his dick caused him to basically jump out of his skin and let out a loud, shameless moan. 

 

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed, hips once again thrusting up, just as erratically as before, if not moreso. “Wh-What… aaahh..” He started, but everytime he tried to speak it seemed as if the vibrations got more powerful, sending mindless pleasure coursing through his veins. It was unlike anything he’s ever felt before, the steady vibrations mercilessly assaulting his cock. His back arched and his head was thrown back, eyes shut and mouth agape as a stream of moans, whines, and gasps. 

 

Gerome couldn’t help but press the vibrating toy down with a finger, making Inigo cry out loudly as the pleasure was impossibly intensified. His body shuddered and spasmed out of control, arms pulling against the restraints again and muscles rippling at the sheer intensity of it all. He could feel his entire body heat up and try to pull away from the assaulting toy but also stay put because it felt  _ really damn good.  _

 

“Ger-Gerooome….” Inigo whined. “I-I can’t, I can’t oh gods I fucking can’t… I can’t take it please please pleasepleasepleaseplease…” He didn’t know what the fuck he was begging for, but it was all he could do in hopes that the sweet torture would end. Even though he didn’t really want it to end, he couldn’t fucking think. Thought process was at an ultimate zero for him right now, all he could focus on was the outworldly feeling on the tip of his dick.

 

“Come on, baby.” Gerome encouraged him on, taking one of his perked nipples in his mouth. “You can do it. You can come for me, can’t you?” It wasn’t a question meant to be answered. If Gerome wanted Inigo to come, he was going to fucking come one way or another. 

 

Gerome pushed the toy harder, adding more pressure to Inigo’s dick. His own cock was straining against his pants, which he still haven’t removed. Right now, he preferred to watch Inigo become broken and wrecked, over and over again as he made a mess of himself. He wanted to keep going until Inigo was completely fucked out, and, judging by the way Inigo seemed to be enjoying himself, he wasn’t going to be met with objection. 

 

Inigo came soon after that, spurting cum all over his stomach and Gerome’s hand still holding the toy down. He let out a loud moan, moreso a scream, before slumping down on the cot, body limp. 

 

Except for his dick. 

 

The toy will still vibrating, as strong as ever against his oversensitive cock. Inigo couldn’t do anything but let out small, pathetic whimpers as his body involuntarily twitched from the overstimulation. Tears started welling up in his bright eyes, slipping down his rosy cheeks while lids half open as he looked at Gerome with a pleading look in his eyes. 

 

Gerome, on the other hand, was having a fucking ball. He stared at Inigo’s wrecked body with such hunger, he wanted nothing more than to pound him into next week, war and all be damned. He was so fucking beautiful, Inigo was always nice to look at, but right now… he was at his most beautiful. All fucked out and pleasured, tears running down his cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment. 

 

“Please..” He croaked, voice barely above a whisper. His throat felt raw from practically yelling out in pleasure. He gave another broken, high pitched moan that ended as a sob as he came again, body shuddering violently and chest heaving. The small amount of cum he released rolled down his shaft, before dripping down onto the cot’s blankets. 

 

Gerome was rock hard just from watching the entire ordeal. Inigo being reduced to a whining, whimpering mess covered in his own mess was the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. 

 

He quickly realized the toy was still buzzing, continuing to torture Inigo has was busy observing him. Inigo’s hips were moving on their own accord, fists clenching and unclenching in their bonds. 

 

Gerome removed the toy from Inigo’s head, causing him to sigh in relief as he shuddered. “Ahh-ha. Ah. Gerome, I’m …” He couldn’t finish his sentence, mind to blissed out from orgasming three fucking times in such a short amount of time. 

 

And he was still hard.

 

Gerome threw the toy into the corner of the tent, hoping the buzzing would just stop on its own. Spells expired, right? There was probably more blood in his dick than in his head right now, so he wasn’t about to try to decipher words he couldn’t even read. 

 

Instead, he opted to lean over Inigo once again, giving him an open mouthed kiss that he barely had to energy to register, let alone respond. 

 

“Mm. I’m going to fuck you.” Gerome stated bluntly, leaving feather light kisses on Inigo’s already bruised neck. All Inigo could do was nod in acknowledgement. 

 

Gerome made haste of removing his pants and undergarments, dick standing proudly against his stomach. He reached into the same rest he got the toy from, grabbing a bottle of “Anna’s Slip N’ Slide Fun Time Lube!” and poured a generous amount of his finger, before pushing it into Inigo’s tight ass. 

 

Despite his current state, Inigo was still able to moan and push down on Gerome as he fingered his ass. “M-More...please, Gerome. I need m-more. It’s not enough, fuck, it’s never enough. Gerome, please.” He begged, moaning happily when Gerome added a second finger and made a scissoring motion in an attempt to spread him. 

 

“Mmm, Gerome, please. I can take it, I can take you, please I need you. I need your dick, baby, holy shit I need it.” 

 

Gerome didn’t need to be told twice, although he wouldn’t deny Inigo if he wanted to beg more. He begged really beautifully. 

Pouring more lube out, and this time rubbing it on his dick, he leaned over Inigo and pushed himself into him. 

 

Inigo let out a loud, wanton moan. Biting down on his lips in an attempt to be quiet, for once. He shuddered, breath fanning over Gerome’s neck. “Hhhaa,” he let out a dreamy sigh, pushing against Gerome’s cock, trying to get more inside of him. 

 

Gerome suddenly had an idea. He grabbed at Inigo’s bound arms, untying them from the bedpost just enough so he could lift up Inigo’s limp body, turn him around so he was facing away, then pushing him back down so he was sitting on his dick. 

 

Inigo screamed, feeling entirely more full now that gravity was forcing him down onto Gerome’s dick. And Gerome’s dick was fucking big. It was filling him up completely, sending nerves of fire coursing through his wrecked body. He let out small hiccup-like sobs as Gerome starting moving his body up and down, riding him on Gerome’s accord. If it wasn’t for Gerome holding him around his waist, he would be slumped over as Gerome thrusted in and out of him at a quickening pace. 

 

Gerome leaned over his shoulder, licking along the shell of Inigo’s ear. “You’re - ah - such a good boy, Inigo. You take my cock so nicely, you’re ass is a perfect fit for me.” Inigo whined, Gerome’s dick rubbing against his prostate. His dick was twitching again, torn between the pain and pleasure of the overstimulation his body was going through. 

 

Gerome picked up his pace, strong arms pulling Inigo up and down, using Inigo’s body as a fuckdoll to chase his own orgasm as he pounded into him mercilessly. His nails were digging into Inigo’s sides, leaving light scratch marks in their wake. Inigo’s head lolled back, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Gerome fucked him senseless. 

 

Gerome pulled Inigo down particularly hard, seating him fully on his dick as Gerome came inside him. Gerome bit down on Inigo’s shoulder to prevent from being too loud, unlike his partner who let out shamelessly loud moans as he felt Gerome’s cum fill him completely. 

 

Gerome let go of Inigo, moving to support his upper body on the palms of his hands. Inigo, however, slumped forward. Gerome’s dick was still in his ass, and cum was beginning to leak out. 

 

Gerome could go for another round like this, fuck Inigo doggy style, make them both come again. But one look at Inigo’s form told him that wasn’t happening. 

 

He was all but passed out, breathing heavily, chest pressed against the sheets. His body gave involuntary shudders every now and then, hips twitching as he recovered from the mind blowing orgasms he just had. 

 

So instead, Gerome opted to pull out. Both men giving low groans at the feeling, more cum leaking out of Inigo’s ass and onto the sheets. Gerome gently pulled Inigo from his position into one so he was resting on his side. He took the arm pieces he was still wearing and gently removed them for him, before tossing them mindlessly onto the floor. 

 

There was still a faint buzzing coming from somewhere in the corner of the tent, but it wasn’t loud enough the be irritating, and Inigo was starting to cuddle up into Gerome’s chest, so Gerome had no choice but the stay put anyways. 

 

Inigo was passed out at this point, so Gerome decided to follow suit. He was just about the fall asleep, until he remembered that his mother had mentioned coming to pick up her axe that Gerome had borrowed for practice. His eyes flew open.

 

“Shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> how did this happen


End file.
